La Historia De Todo
by Nick24FNAF24
Summary: esta sera una historia un poco corta, y tal vez al final explique un par de cosas... espero les guste...
1. el pasado

Hooola chicos como están. Tengo dos anuncios que dar:

El primero es que esta es una nueva historia totalmente aparte que las demás que subí sobre diego y shira peor que no por eso significa que no sea de ice age, porque este en algún sentido también es un fic sobre diego y shira pero no se los vera mucho hasta el final.

Y el segundo punto que es el más importante es que la otra historia no la podre subir por unos problemas que tuve pero que la continuare después. Y para esperar a que la otra esté lista para continuar estaré subiendo esta como distracción. Pero repito la otra no quedara a medias

Bien y de paso quiero pedirles disculpas por desaparecer pero estos problemas que tuve con esa otra historia me retrasaron mucho tiempo y aparte estuve pensando muy bien en como subir esta ya que al principio no estaba seguro de si subirla o si no. Pero al final me decidí de subirla ya que esta es una historia que me costó mucho trabajo pensarla y aparte es muy importante para mi… peor como siempre les pido sus opiniones para saber si les gusta como es o para dejar de subirla así que chicos les pido sus opiniones. Y de nuevo les pido disculpas. Ahora si vamos con la nueva historia nueva

Un día 5 de enero nació un niño llamado Nicolás (es el único nombre que se me ocurrió)

Este niño era especial mientras el crecía demostraba siempre ser buena persona, ser amable, ser muy gracioso, ser muy creativo, en general era un niño feliz… en resumen.

Nuestro amigo Nicolás al llegar a los 5 años viajo a otra ciudad que era diferente a la de él, los chicos eran diferentes y la forma de vivir también pero eso no le impidió seguir siendo lo que era, un gran amigo y un chico muy alegre, en esa ciudad el hizo su kínder (nose como se dice en cada país pero aquí se dice kínder).

Al cumplir 6 años volvió a su ciudad natal donde se metió a un colegio no muy conocido llamado san Jorge donde comenzó con primero de primaria, apenas el llego al colegio se hizo con muchos amigos que lo acompañarían durante muchos años, estos eran: Mauricio, Rodrigo, julio, Axel, Christopher.

Ellos eran muy buenos amigos, eran inseparables y así estuvieron hasta que llegaron a 3ro.

Ellos eran muy traviesos y siempre salían con alguna nueva cosa, travesuras, juegos, y muchas cosas más como lo hacen los niños.

Cuando llegaron a 3ro de primaria dos de ellos se fueron del colegio. Christopher y Axel, los chicos se quedaron muy tristes pero aun así no dejaron de ser muy buenos amigos y continuaron jugando muy juntos.

Un año después en 5to llego un niño nuevo, era más grande que los demás, era callado, era solitario, era diferente mucho más maduro… pero a nuestro grupo de amigos no le importo eso y fueron a hacerse amigos, el primero que le hablo fue Nicolás él era como el líder de los demás chicos, siempre hacia que lo difícil pareciera fácil y así alentaba a los demás a hacerlo con más confianza así que por eso el fue el primero, una vez que él y el chico nuevo se hicieran amigos los demás chicos también hablaron con él y se ganaron un amigo mas, luego de eso siguió todo su curso… paso el tiempo y como siempre lo hacía Nicolás llego al final de todos. Pero esta vez paso algo…

Bueno chicos aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia, esta no será una historia muy larga. Espero les guste y si no déjenlo en los reviews. Otra vez perdón por perderme y no se preocupen la otra historia continuara después. No olviden sus reviews. Cuídense mucho…

and see you lather D.S.B.P FOREVER


	2. pero todo lo bueno no es para siempre

Hoola chicos como están espero que estén muy bien aquí les traigo un nuevo chapter de la nueva historia, espero que les guste hasta donde está ahora, y respondiendo a una duda que seguro la mayoría tiene. Diego y shira tienen mucho que ver en esta historia. Tal vez demasiado. Es por las cosas que pasan y por ellos que esta historia es diferente a todas las demás. Y porque es diferente no creo que sea muy larga… pero bueno dejen sus reviews chicos y si más que decir vamos con el fic…

Un día pasó algo…

Cuando entro a su curso vio que todos los chicos estaban alrededor del chico nuevo llamado Juan observando un aparato tecnológico nuevo incluyendo a Rodrigo, Mauricio, y julio.

Cuando Nicolás se acerco sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia vio que era brilloso y que Juan lo manejaba tocando lo que parecía una placa de vidrio, si era un celular, Juan se dio cuenta de que él estaba ahí y lo miro fijamente y luego todos los chicos hicieron lo mismo, fue ahí cuando julio lo empujo haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras decía

– vete esto no es para niños como tu…

Luego todos le dieron la espalda junto con sus amigos, todos menos Juan que antes de voltearse le lanzo una sonrisa como queriendo decirle –donde están tus amigos ahora-

Si, Nicolás se había quedado solo, hasta sus amigos lo habían dejado por el chico nuevo con "juguetes nuevos" a partir de ahí el ya no pudo llegar a recuperarse, a partir de esos momento comenzó a perder parte de su gracia y amabilidad.

Siempre era visto como el diferente, el que sigue siendo un niño, el que no entiendo las cosas de mayores… y todos lo apartaron…

Cuando llegaron a 6to de primaria dos de sus ex amigos más se fueron Mauricio y julio, pero las cosas eran iguales o tal vez peores que antes, ya que nico se sentía aun mas solo luego para cuando acabaron la primaria y llego a 1ro de secundaria él era absolutamente un chico solitario.

No andaba con nadie, no hablaba con nadie, tampoco es que los demás quisieran hacerlo, y las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Al próximo año en 2do se fue su último ex amigo que le quedaba Rodrigo. Para este año la mayoría de chicos ya se habían ido y ya solo había chicos nuevos y mayores que los habían expulsado por diferentes razones de otros colegios a excepción de tres chicos y entre ellos estaban Juan, Pero…

Bueno chicos hasta aquí llega el chapter de hoy. El próximo lo subiré como siempre lo hacíamos antes la próxima semana pero ahora estaba tan emocionado con esto que quise adelantarlo, lo más probable es que este fic no pase de los 10 chapters, no es muy largo ni siquiera creo que llegue a los 10 pero bueno ya veremos qué pasa, repito aunque no lo parezca diego y shira tienen mucho que ver en esto. De hecho ellos son los personajes principales… bueno, espero que les guste la historia hasta ahora. Dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones… cuídense mucho chicos… and see you lather


	3. feliz navidad

Hooola chicos como están espero que estén muy bien, hago este aviso solo para desearles una feliz navidad, les deseo lo mejor chicos espero que la pasen muy bien, lamento no haber podido subir un especial navideño este año pero el tiempo para pensar en algo no me alcanzo con esta nueva historia y hablando de eso este fin de semana no subiré nuevo chapter porque ya lo subí de hecho el martes o miércoles de esta semana , bueno ya dije lo que quería decir , pásenla muy bien chicos, y los veo el próximo fin de semana exacto justo para año nuevo. Cuídense mucho chicos

And see you lather. Merry christmas from D.S.B.P


	4. el inicio de lo peor

Entre todos los jóvenes nuevos que habían resaltaban tres: Jorge, Efraín, Ramiro.

Estos chicos eran más mayores que los demás, y entre los tres siempre hacían cosas que la mayoría de las veces afectaban a todo el curso. A principios de año nico empezó a hablar con Jorge.

De la misma manera que lo hacía hace años con sus antiguos amigos, de una manera inocente y graciosa y parecía que a Jorge le parecía simpático, claro parecía, luego comenzó a hablar con Efraín y Ramiro, nico creía que ellos ya eran amigos pero todo cambiaba cuando ellos empezaron a hacer cosas un poco más agresivas, como empujarlo o golpearlo despacio de vez en cuando, pero las cosas iban haciéndose cada vez más agresivas hasta que al final eso se convirtió en lo más brusco que podía ser, si ellos le estaban haciendo bulling y con el paso del tiempo las cosas empeoraban.

Todos lo hacían. A un solo objetivo, a una sola persona. Y las cosas fueron empeorando nico ya no podía mas con la situación. Y peor aun que cada vez las cosas iban poniéndose cada vez más violentas.

El sentía ira, furia hacia ellos que lo habían hecho cambiar tanto.

Y con cada palabra, cada insulto, cada golpe, esa furia crecía más y más hasta el punto que era imposible de contener y a pesar de ello seguía creciendo.

Nico se estaba volviendo un monstruo lleno de ira y furia reprimida, sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, que no debía dejar que lo traten así, que tenía que defenderse pero… algo dentro de el no se lo permitía.

Pero ya no podía mas, toda esa furia lo estaba destrozando, así que un dia agarro un cuchillo y se hizo profundas cortaduras a lo largo del antebrazo, no para terminar con todo, sino para cambiar todo ese odio por dolor o miedo.

Al pasar los días y seguir toda esta tortura, los chicos iban llevando objetos al colegio aprovechando que no había mucho control. Y como era de esperar estos objetos eran "probados" con nico.

Llevaban fierros. Navajas, agujas, pero ellos compraban artefactos un poco mas traumantes, como porras, y gases, pero un día llevaron un tazzer. Tal vez fue lo que más lo traumatizo. Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo nuestro amigo nico caía cada vez más y más en el odio que sentía.

Pero a mediados de año luego de que ya estuviera totalmente sin razón de ser ni seguir viviendo. El vio que había salido una película, una película infantil… una película sobre la prehistoria…


	5. la salvación

Hooola chicos como están espero que estén muy bien. Bienvenidos a un nuevo chapter de

"la historia de todo" espero que les este gustando hasta donde está ahora. UN AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE, SE QUE NO ES FIN DE SEMANA Y LO QUE PASA ES QUE YO VIAJARE UNA SEMANA INCLUYENDO ESTE SABADO Y DOMINGO POR LO QUE NO PODRE SUBIR CHAPTER ASI QUE LO ADELANTO HOY, SI NO LLEGASE A SUBIR LA PROXIMA SEMANA SE LOS REPONDRE CUANDO LLEGUE DE MI VIAJE, Dejen sus reviews y sin más que decir vamos con el fic…

… Había salido la era del hielo 4 es importante decir que Nico era un gran fanático de la saga desde que había visto la primera película. Pero el personaje que más le llamaba la atención era diego, no sabía porque, tal vez porque él era diferente a Manny o Sid y cambio de bando solo para proteger a sus amigos, o tal vez por su forma de ser y actuar, pero él lo veía como un ejemplo, como un plan a seguir y en medio de ese caos que estaba viviendo en ese año no había olvidado a diego e incluso lo admiraba aun mas ya que se estaba volviendo como era el al principio, frio, y sin sentimientos capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de buscar su propio beneficio.

Y al ver la era del hielo cuatro 4 descubrió a shira y bueno ella también se convirtió en su personaje favorito, ellos dos eran sus ídolos, eran como sus sueños futuros… así que eso lo hacía feliz, y a partir de ese día no importaba que pasara en el colegio nique le hicieran pensar en ellos siempre le sacaba una sonrisa.

Eso le ayudo a controlar su problema de ira que tenia y a serenarse. Pero aun así no podía deshacerse de todo ese odio que sentía, ni siquiera pensando en ellos ya que había coexistido demasiado tiempo con eso y como era demasiado grande era mucho más fuerte que el… era parte de lo que él era ahora… así que al verse en esa situación.

Lo obligo a tener problemas. Y sin darse cuenta, un día simplemente dejo de sentir todo esa furia. De un momento a otro. Se sentía libre pero al mismo tiempo confundido y asustado.

Por una vez en mucho tiempo podía centrarse en algo y solo en algo sin tener que estar pensando en lo que le estaba pasando al cruzar las puertas de su instituto educativo, se sentía por fin libre, y por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de pensar en diego y shira ellos eran lo único que lo animaba a levantarse cada día y volver a enfrentar lo que le pasaba pero no por esto el dejaba de sentir miedo, odio y desesperación al volver a juntarse con aquellos que le hacían la vida imposible pero aun así en sus momentos de tranquilidad el constantemente se preguntaba ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?.

Pero el siguió con sus asuntos, aunque el cada vez que volvía a ser lastimado por sus torturadores sentía muy profundamente que aun estaba guardando odio en su interior pero no podía explicar que pasaba con ello, pero le daba igual al fin y al cabo.

Hasta que un día pasó algo…

Bueno chicos espero que les este gustando la historia y respecto a los chapters tan cortos, los hago así para que al menos intenten llegar a los 10 ya que es una historia corta… bueno dejen sus reviews, y cuídense mucho and see you lather…


	6. Quien eres?

Hola como están, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero ya comenzaron las clases y no tuve mucho tiempo pero ahora reorganize mi tiempo y ya tengo tiempo otra vez para los fics.

Bueno sin más que decir espero les guste vamos con el chapter….

Hasta que un día pasó algo…

Y es que apenas despertó y se fue a su instituto fue uno de los peores días donde no le dejaron en paz ni un solo momento en toda la mañana, al llegar a su casa y pensar que podría relajarse, su madre comenzó a gritarle por cosas minúsculas y si sentido y se la pasaba ordenándole que hiciera cosas sin importancia y sin contar que en general todo el día le pasaron cosas sumamente malas y muy estresantes como que de la nada se encontrase con gente muy molesta que le dijera cosas y lo hiciera pelear sin motivo o le culparan de cosas que no hizo… así fue todo el día incluso la noche.

En plena noche mientras todos ya dormían llego a un punto en que ya no podía mas no podía pensar en ellos para calmarse, nada lo tranquilizaba estaba cansado, estresado, y muy molesto por todo, se sentía impotente ante todo y todos. El tenia que alejarse de todos, lo sentía, así que en su casa había un lugar muy apartado de donde vivían todos, al fondo de su jardín, era una clase de casa vieja donde se guardaban las cosas que no servían y donde nadie entraba, una vez allí el sintió que de tanta ira acumulada de todo el día como de todo lo que había pasado ese año en su instituto fue como si perdiera el conocimiento. Cerro sus ojos y sintió que estaba dormido y tuvo un sueño en el que literalmente destruía todo lo que estaba a su alrededor usando solamente sus manos y sus puños, en una parte de su sueño había una ventana vieja y rota que no servía para nada y el pudo ver en su sueño como destruía cada uno de los viejos y sucios vidrios que había mientras destruía sus nudillos con los vidrios rotos y en un momento pudo ver como uno de esos vidrios caía y le cortaba gran parte del antebrazo junto con la mano y en el suelo en un vidrio roto se vio a si mismo reflejado como una persona destrozada, sus ojos sin vida y sin ganas de sonreír, su cara muy pálida y transformada en un gesto lleno de furia y odio. Sus ojos hundidos, una ojeras que casi hacían ver que sus ojos eran negros y sus ojos muy rojos de todas las lagrimas que había derramado por la impotencia que sentía de no poder defenderse ni hacer nada para evitar lo que le hacían junto con sus retinas tan ensanchadas que parecía que ocupaban todo su iris, por primera vez se vio a sí mismo como un monstruo lleno de ira que no le importaba a quien lastimar con tal de saciar su odio luego de observar su reflejo el cristal se lleno de sangre que brotaba de todo su brazo pero la sangre le daba igual y seguía destruyendo todo lo que encontraba, así fue toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente despertó con la cabeza baja. Cuando alzo la mirada no podía creer lo que veía…

Estaba en el cuarto de su sueño con todo su alrededor hecho pedazos tanto a golpes como con palos o piedras o lo que hubiese encontrado mientras estaba manchado con mucha sangre. Al levantarse sintió un punzón en el antebrazo y vio que estaba totalmente cubierto con sangre y con muchas cortaduras profundas, no entendía que había pasado, luego recordó su sueño y recordó la cara que tenia al verse en el cristal, recordó todo esa furia que sentía ese momento, como si fuera toda la ira acumulada en todo lo que le había pasado y a pesar de toda esa destrucción que veía seguía sintiendo la ira dentro de el, incluso llegaba a sentir que estaba aun peor que antes. En ese momento dentro de sus pensamientos escucho una voz que venía desde lo más profundo de el…

Voz de su subconsciente.- te gusta?

Nico.- qué?... quien eres?...

Voz de su subconsciente.- oh perdón por no presentarme… mi nombre es Nick…

Bueno chicos hasta aquí llega el nuevo chapter, de nuevo perdón por haber tardado tanto les pido disculpas. Espero les este gustando la historia, sin nada más que decir me despido y nos vemos este sábado (esta vez en serio) bueno, cuídense mucho and see you lather… D.S.B.P


	7. aclaraciones

Hooola chicos como están espero que estén muy bien, no se que mas decir para el chapter de esta semana así que sin más vamos con el fic…

Mi nombre es Nick…

Nico.- que es lo que eres?...

Nick.- soy toda tu ira acumulada, todo ese miedo que sientes, toda la tristeza que sentiste y sentirás, soy tu lado oscuro, frio, y sádico…

Nico.- porque yo no puedo sentir otra vez todo ese odio que sentía antes?...

Nick.- porque ahora yo soy todo ese odio…

Nico.- no lo entiendo…

Nick.- mira te lo explicare… a lo largo de todo lo que te paso en todo este tiempo fuiste acumulando ira y odio desde que todos tus amigos te traicionaron hasta todas esas cosas que te hacen en ese horrible curso del instituto… pues al parecer todo ese odio acumulado superaba la única parte buena y gentil que te quedaba así que fue allí donde yo fui creado a partir de eso…

Nico.- estas tratando de decir que…

Nick.- si, tú eres toda la felicidad que te queda y yo soy todo ese odio que sientes, todo el miedo y toda la impotencia…

Nico.- pero si el odio es mayor que la felicidad que siento. No debería convertirme en una persona llena de odio sin sentimientos y sin compasión?...

Nick.- pues si… y ese era mi plan, ayer que todo exploto dentro de ti era el momento perfecto para destruirte y que yo tomara el control de todo el cuerpo pero… algo me lo impidió y te bloqueo a ti y al control general del cuerpo…

Nico.- algo?...

Nick.- lo único que te hacia feliz…

Nico.- ellos me salvaron?...

Nick.- al parecer ellos se convirtieron en algo mucho más grande que simples ídolos para ti… de no ser por ellos tu ahora estarías muerto… les importas demasiado…

Nico.- sin mi tu no sabrías como manejar el cuerpo y nos matarías a ambos

Ambos al mismo tiempo.- y sin ellos no podrían contener toda la ira que siento…

Nick.- ellos son lo único que nos mantienen estables, en equilibrio… sin ellos sería cuestión de tiempo para que pasara lo peor…

Nico.- eso sería?...

Nick.- yo tomaría el control de todo el cuerpo y la personalidad ya adaptados a mi forma de ser y fácil de controlar, y así destruiría todo lo que está a nuestro alrededor familia, amigos, incluyendo a los que te hacen daño…

Nico.- pero a qué precio?...

Nick.- la autodestrucción…

Nico despertó otra vez al mundo real y vio que era hora de volver a su vida normal y junto a eso al instituto pero ahora era diferente tendría que tener mucho cuidado de no sacar su ira ya que sabía lo que vendría si lo hacía…

Bueno chicos espero les haya gustado el chapter de hoy, no olviden sus reviews y nos vemos la próxima semana cuídense mucho and see you lather… D.S.B.P FOREVER


	8. El momento donde todo cambio

Hooola chicos como están espeor que estén muy bien y también espero que les este gustando mucho la historia bueno sin mas que decir vamos con el chapter…

Sabía lo que vendría si lo hacía…

Así fue pasando año, cada día acumulando mas ira en su interior con la única defensa que tenía que eran ellos, conforme mas liquido negro acumulaba mas se apoyaba en ellos para seguir adelante lo que había fortalecido el vinculo a tan punto en que el no podría vivir sin pensar en ellos, pero mientras más ira acumulaba mas pensaba en ellos y mas se alejaba de la realidad por lo que al estar sumergido en su mente y sus pensamientos la ira acumulada y Nick comenzaron a cambiar su personalidad general y a transfórmala en una persona fría, sin importarle nada, sin sentimientos, solitaria. Y eso lo notaban los demás por lo que las personas lo veían como alguien demasiado serio y maduro o incluso raro y extraño y se alejaban de él, esto no le ayudaría a conseguir al amor se de su vida por lo que esto aumentaba mas su sentimiento de soledad y frialdad, Nick estaba consiguiendo su plan, transformar el cuerpo de Nico para que se adapte perfectamente con él para el momento de su salida al exterior.

Diego y shira notaron esto y vieron lo que pasaría si seguía haciendo esto por lo que encerraron a Nick en una jaula dentro de la mente para evitar que siguiera dañando mas la personalidad general, lo cual ayudo a ralentizarlo un poco pero no a detenerlo había crecido demasiado por la acumulación obsesiva de ira y continuaba trabajando en su futuro cuerpo físico, mientras por que por otro lado Nico sabía lo que pasaba dentro de su mente pero lo ignoraba porque pensaba que llegado el momento de quiebre y confrontación entre él y Nick el tendría la fuerza necesaria para detenerlo por lo que se confiaba y lo subestimaba y aparte Nick aun era demasiado pequeño así que no podría hacer mucho así que él seguía adelante gracias a ellos con sus problemas familiares y en su instituto con tres chicos que le hacían la vida más imposible cada día.

Pero llego el ultimo día de escuela para este punto ya había demasiada ira acumulada por lo que Nick era ya mucho más grande y la personalidad ya estaba muy afectada por el monstruo lleno de ira en su interior pero Nico sabía que era el ultimo día y que acabaría por fin la tortura que lo había atormentado por tanto tiempo así que lo tomo como un dio común y corriente, luego de algunas horas toco el timbre de salida, había terminado por fin… él se quedo hasta el final en el curso recordando todo lo que le había pasado en ese pequeño cuarto, podría jurar que sintió como si hubiera pasado años ahí dentro, recordaba cada golpe, cada insulto, cada dolor… pero al recordar que al fin había acabado sonrió y se dispuso a salir de lo que él consideraba una sala de tortura, pero antes de salir alguien lo arrastro hacia el fondo del curso y lo empujo muy fuerte contra la pared.

Nico.- (con el terror en su voz quebrada) Qu…que Ha…haces Aquí… Ya se acabo… No Escuchaste el ultimo T…timbre (tartamudeando de miedo al esperar la reacción de el)

Jorge.- (con ese tono de ironía y maldad que le gustaba usar para atormentarlo) oh no… aun no a acabado… nos volveremos a ver algún día Nico…

Nico.- (casi entre sollozos) porque lo haces… que te hice yo para merecer esto…

En este momento Nico en su interior hacia todo lo que podía para contener a Nick el cual estaba casi desesperado en aprovechar el momento para salir y destruir todo ya que al estar en el subconsciente de nico cuando él sentía miedo, tristeza u odio el automáticamente se convertía en ese monstruo capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de proteger a su amigo del exterior y su preciado futuro cuerpo, y lo estaba consiguiendo, ya faltaba muy poco para que alcanzase el exterior y el preciado control para destruir a ese horrible y repugnante ser humano…

Jorge.- porque?… jajajajajaja (se rio como un psicópata)… porque me gusta ver el miedo y el terror en tus ojos…

Ese momento Jorge puso su mano sobre el cuello de nico y comenzó a estrangularlo

Jorge.- recuerda algo… no eres nada, eres peor que la basura más insignificante,,, al no hacer absolutamente nada para defenderte te transforma en algo peor que la peor porquería que exista… eres débil… eres inservible para ti mismo y para todos… eres una mierda andante…

En este momento Jorge lo soltó y se fue riendo… como si de haber hecho algo bueno se tratase… Nico comenzó a sollozar mientras pensaba en todo lo que le paso y lo que le dijo hace un momento… eso fue lo que termino todo… ese momento una ira incontrolable invadía a Nico… no podía controlarlo… fue ese momento cuando Nick salió… creció mucho más de lo que debía hacerlo en todo su límite… la personalidad se transformo en lo que él quería en un simple segundo y se combino con un sentimiento de odio. El había logrado salir al exterior y no solo eso… sino que era más fuerte de lo que jamás había sido… ese momento fui corriendo a buscar a Jorge para acabar con todo pero ya no estaba ahí… el fui deprisa a su casa pero allí de pronto algo lo obligaba a salir y liberar el cuerpo… si ellos lo estaban volviendo a encerrar pero esta vez el antes de abandonar el control corto todo el antebrazo del cuerpo con un cuchillo y dijo… -voy a salir de aquí… y cuando lo haga todos van a pagar por lo que nos hicieron ellos y el daño que causaron… no tendré piedad… LO PROMETO- ese momento nico volvió a tomar el control y se recostó en la cama a llorar pensando en todo lo que había pasado mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez porque le había pasado todo eso… pero ya no iba a ser el mismo desde ese día…

Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado tengo que decirles que y se acerca el final de esta historia, seguro cuando la acabe seguiré con la otra que está pendiente. Bueno si no lo saben tengo una página en facebook en la cual también avisare cuando subo nuevos chapters y en el cual hare preguntas por ideas o opiniones, bueno chicos cuídense mucho

And See You Lather… D.S.B.P FOREVER


	9. La Esperanza de una vida mejor

Hooola chicos como están espero que estén muy bien, bueno sin más que decir vamos con el fic….

Paso el tiempo y nico ya no era el mismo que hace años… ya casi no reía… no sentía cariño… no le veía sentido a nada… las únicas veces en las que llegaba asentirse en paz era cuando estaba con ellos y los sentía a su lado… pero la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba con la mirada baja recordando todo lo que le había pasado, la traición de sus amigos, la vez en que alguien le había hecho creer ser su amigo para luego arrebatarle todo, y todo ese año de tortura que había vivido. Pero lo que más llegaba a recordar eran esas palabras que él le dijo el ultimo día de escuela. Ya había llegado a aceptar esas palabras y las veía como si realmente lo describieran como era él en realidad, como la peor basura del mundo, y eso le ponía el poco estado de ánimo que le quedaba por los suelos, Nick ya no intentaba salir y controlar, no ponqué no podía, sino porque le daba lástima el estado en que se encontraba su "hermano" y compañero de conciencia, a tal punto al que a veces llegaba a intentar ayudarlo pero sin resultado alguno… cada vez que lo veía en esos momentos en que tenía sus ánimos por los suelo y se encontraba sumergido en una profunda depresión llegaba a recordar la promesa que hizo el día en que todo había cambiado… venganza…

Diego y shira quienes lo ayudaban a conseguir momentos de paz y olvidar todo también sentían lastima por él. Por lo que estaban junto a él todo el tiempo.

Una noche Nico estaba ya recostado en la cama mientras pensaba en diego y shira recordó la sensación que le provocaban cuando le permitían estar en paz esa sensación de seguridad y confianza que no sentía hace mucho. Se dio cuenta que estando cerca de ellos él sentía esa sensación. Por lo que llego a una conclusión que le daba esperanzas para sonreír y volver a levantarse cada día

Ese momento el sabia que ellos estaban junto a el por lo que dijo en voz alta…

Nico.- chicos… por favor… quiero ir con ustedes cuando llegue mi momento de morir… y quiero pasar con ustedes muchas aventuras y volver a sentir ese sentimiento de familia, por toda la eternidad… por favor… déjenme ir con ustedes… y así acabar con este sufrimiento…

Luego de un momento sintió dentro de el una sensación de que ellos le estuviera aceptando su petición y su ruego a lo que el mostro una sonrisa y un sentimiento de felicidad y calma muy grande

A partir de ese día ese era su único incentivo a seguir adelante, el simple hecho de pensar en que algún día el podría llegar a estar junto a ellos para siempre lo llenaba de felicidad y alegría.

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el chapter de hoy, los veo la próxima semana, y no olviden dejar sus reviews que me ayudan mucho… cuídense and see you lather…

D.S.B.P FOREVER…


	10. El Complicado Mecanismo De La Mente

Hola chicos como están, tanto tiempo que no nos vemos (o leemos, ya no estoy seguro), pero ya en serio, paso demasiado tiempo desde que actualice las historias, tanto esta como la otra y… la verdad es que en algún momento de todo ese tiempo realmente pensé en dejar Fanfiction, pensé que si lo hacía nadie lo iba a notar de todos modos… recuerdo que decía que solo iba a ser la destrucción de un viejo y olvidado don nadie que escribía simples cosas sin sentido… pero luego recordé todo su apoyo que me dieron, esos reviews, los mensajes, el simple hecho de que habían personas que les gustaba las locuras que escribía y vaya que fue una gran reflexión, y al pensar que ahora muy posiblemente ya nadie se acuerde de mí, ni de las historias que vivimos juntos (porque son NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, no son MIS historias, claro que yo soy el que las escribe y actualiza, pero son ustedes los que me dan las fuerzas y el apoyo para seguir, porque sin ustedes que sería yo?. Un simple chico que escribe cosas raras en internet) me entristece.

Sé que esta intro se alargó mucho más de lo normal, pero solo quiero agradecerles por todo…

A TI, QUE AUN LEES LAS VIEJAS HISTORIAS DE UN CHICO SIMPLE EN INTERNET, TE DOY LAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO, QUE MAS DA SI NUNCA ESCRIBISTE UN REVIEW, O SI NUNCA ME MANDASTE UN MENSAJE, CON EL SIMPLE HECHO DE QUE HAYAS LEIDO ESTA LARGA ABURRIDA INTRO, YA ME DISTE TU APOYO, Y TE LO AGRADEZCO DESDE EL FONDO DE MI CORAZON, SIN TI NADA DE ESTO SERIA POSIBLE…

Y bueno, solo eso, Muchas gracias por todo chicos, y… que comience el chapter…

A partir de ese día ese era su único incentivo a seguir adelante, el simple hecho de pensar en que algún día el podría llegar a estar junto a ellos para siempre lo llenaba de felicidad y alegría.

Paso el tiempo y los recuerdos del pasado seguían persiguiendo a Nico, al recordarlos una y otra vez hacían que Nick se volviese cada vez más fuerte, pero esto no importada ya que con la ayuda de unos seres particulares, Nick estaba apartado del mundo exterior, pero la pregunta era ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

(Para entender mejor la situación entre Nico y Nick, imaginamos un envase, un frasco, este representaría al cuerpo de Nico, en general, ahora dentro de este frasco en la parte más alta, justo debajo de la tapa una saliente "como de las montañas" y en el borde de esta saliente estaría flotando una esfera de cristal, esto es lo que le da vida al cuerpo, es la forma en que uno es, como la personalidad más o menos.

Ahora, si tenemos en cuenta todo, tendríamos un frasco, que tiene una saliente en la cima con una esfera de cristal que sería la mente y debajo de esta saliente sería un espacio vacío, en la saliente estaría el que tenga el control sobre el cuerpo (entre Nico y Nick) que ahora sería Nico y junto a la esfera de cristal (ósea la mente) diego y shira estarían protegiendo esta esfera, y Nick como fue encerrado y encadenado por cómo es, estaría en una jaula en la parte más profunda del frasco, y a este lo rodearía una clase de gas negro que sería el rencor acumulado, ahora bien, como estamos en un recipiente, este gas que es el rencor se va acumulando llenando el frasco desde abajo, como si fuese líquido, y lo que diego y shira hacen es asegurarse de que este gas no llegue a alcanzar la esfera de cristal , ya que si esto llegase a pasar, sin se liberaría de la jaula y tomaría el control sobre el cuerpo, como lo que paso antes después del problema con Jorge, se que es un poco complicado pero es la manera más fácil de explicar lo que pasa con el problema de Nico y Nick, y esto explicaría como ayudan diego y shira ante el control de la ira.)

Y así fue pasando el tiempo hasta que….

Bueno chicos, hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, sé que es corto, aburrido y complicado de entender, pero era necesario para entender el mecanismo en el que se basa este problema del control sobre el cuerpo y sobre como diego y shira funcionan en esta historia, en los próximos capítulos ya los hare más largos, más fáciles de comprender, y más interesantes pero por ahora esto es lo que necesitaba una explicación, no olviden dejar sus reviews, y cuídense mucho chicos, me alegra mucho volver a escribir… cuídense mucho, chau chau.

.D.S.B.P FOREVER.


End file.
